Starry Skied Reminders Of Love
by Toume Ummei
Summary: GippalBaralai Yes, I wrote a Gippalai Yaoi This is a very mature story, so please be warned. There is sexual content in this, and if you read and get offended, please note, that you were warned. A vacation between the Praetor and his favorite Al Bhed.


**..::.. Starry Skied Reminders of Love ..::..**

The island of Kilika. White sandy beaches. Beautiful crystal seas. Breezy huts built literally on the beautiful crystal seas. It really is an island paradise. The forest beyond stretches far, but it's a calming sight to see, and the scent of the flowers in bloom there carry down to the beach with the lightest of winds.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that it's not beautiful and calming, but I'm beginning to miss Djose, where my mining operation is. Baralai being the git he is decided he wanted a proper vacation with the two of us. I told him I couldn't really afford to leave my mining camp, what with the countless machina buried beneath the sands of the Bikanel Desert, but he persisted. I finally got tired of hearing him whine about it, so, here we are.

"Gippal, stop sulking about your mining camp and come here!" Baralai called from the upper level of the hut he'd rented out. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pulling myself off the couch where I'd been planning and strategizing where would be the best place to dig next. I plodded upstairs and took a good look at my lover.

He'd ditched the praetor look, of which I was glad, and was now just wearing a pair of black shorter pants, that hung loosely on his hips, resting just below the line of his underwear. His shirt was tossed haphazardly across the bed where he'd thrown it, sick of the heat. I myself had switched into cooler clothing, wearing a light shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of loose pants, just as Baralai, though mine were a tan color.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, crossing my arms over my chest. The silver haired man smiled at me.

"Come look at this." He said, motioning to the large open window in the hut. I moved to stand beside him, so close I could not only hear his quiet breathing, I could feel it on my bare shoulder. I stared out at mile upon endless mile of open ocean, crystal clear and blue. I leaned my head back as Baralai stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his chin leaning on my shoulder.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked quietly. I hummed in agreement, just enjoying being close to him. It really had been a long time coming; this vacation of ours. I liked it, being alone with him. He gently kissed my shoulder.

"I found the most amazing spot. I want to take you there tonight." He said gently, conversationally. I turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Why not now?" I asked, lacing my fingers through his. He smiled at me, kissing me lightly. His kiss left my lips numb with a promise of more, so much more.

"Because. It's not beautiful if the stars aren't there." I groaned quietly at my lovers romantic streak. He merely laughed at me, kissing the side of my neck. I groaned gently and I could feel him smirking against the soft, sensative skin of my neck.

"Baralai, you should stop that." I warned. He laughed gently, continuing nipping and sucking on my neck, backing up slowly towards the bed. I was so lost in the feeling, I didn't notice him slowly leaning back, allowing me to lay on top of him. It was only when his groin came in close contact with mine that a shockwave of arousal shot through me. I moaned out loud, arching my head back as I pressed my groin against his again, feeling his hardened member pressing into mine.

"And why would I want to stop this, Gippal?" He teased, just as breathless in arousal as I was. I scowled lightly down at him before kissing him. I slid my tongue into his mouth, caressing his before the Praetor suprised me. He turned the both of us over, claiming dominance in a single brush against my crotch. I moaned into his mouth, feeling my heart pounding at an alarming rate as his now free hands roamed wherever they wanted, one teasing the skin of my chest as he pulled my shirt farther up, and the other brushing against the two thin layers of fabric that separated my hardened member from his hand.

"I don't think I know anymore." I moaned back, moving to let him remove the annoying article of clothing that some people call a shirt. He laughed quietly, covering my chest in soft kisses. I let my eye flutter closed as both of his hands found their way to my hips, slowly tugging down the clothing there, pulling both my pants and underwear off in a swift, but at the same time endless, motion. I stiffened as a rush of hot Kilika beach air surrounded my hardened member. Baralai stopped his sweet kisses and stared at me.

"My charming Al Bhed." He whispered quietly.

"My romantic Praetor." I replied breathlessly, opening my eye just enough to peer at him through the thick lashes. He smiled at me, before slowly kissing his way down my chest, his soft lips tickling the sensative skin of my stomach as he worked his way to my erection.

I should have expected the extreme warmth that surrounded me, but when his mouth closed over my member, I swear I think I screamed with the extacy of it. I arched my back harshly, trying to expand, and keep the feeling. I felt him smirk against the skin of my member before he slowly dragged his mouth up it, his teeth hitting it ever so lightly; just enough to cause friction. Gasps of air caught in my throat as his tongue wrapped around my member, sliding up and down, caressing and tasting every inch of it.

But, as all good things are, it ended too soon. My vision blacked out as I came, spilling hot seed into his mouth. My body shivered, goosebumps taking over, and I'm sure I fell into some sort of convulsions.

"Oh, Baralai . . ." I moaned gently as he lapped up the small amount of my seed that had spilled from his mouth and back down my member. He laughed quietly, kissing his way back up to my mouth. He kissed me gently, romantically, sliding his tongue through my open and eager lips, allowing me to taste myself. It was rather erotic.

As we lay there, kissing, it became hotter, and hotter. Our kisses turned feverish as I regained my vision, and I reclaimed the dominance he had stolen from me moments before. I slowly lay my Praeter on his back, letting my hands travel up and down his well chiseled chest. You wouldn't honestly expect a Praetor to be as handsome, or as built as Baralai, but then again, you wouldn't expect him to be gay either.

I felt my own member hardening as it came in contact with the taut fabric holding back Baralai's own large erection. He moaned quietly, never one to be loud in the first place. I decided that wherever Baralai was taking me tonight, I would change that, but for now, quiet would work. I continued my feverish kisses, our tongues overlapping and battling for a dominance Baralai already knew was mine once again.

My hands slid his pants and underwear off in one slick motion, and before he could react, his hardened erection was pressed close and tight against mine. Our kisses paused long enough for the both of us to let out a strangled moan before our lips met again, even more feverish and needy.

Fifteen long minutes passed by, our hard members rubbing against each other, causing a friction to grow that was nearly unbearable.

"Gippal . . . I can't . . . just do it." Baralai moaned out beneath me between feverish kisses. He handed me a bottle of lubricant and I wasted no time in coating myself and his entrance. I didn't bother to prepare him; we were too ready, and he'd been entered by me before.

I pressed into him, and almost immediately came. I had to hold my breath to regain some sort of self control; I wanted the both of us to enjoy it, if even for a small amount of time.

As I tried to regain some small amount of self control, I stole a look at my lover. His silver-haired head was thrown back, his eyes closed tight, his mouth open in a silent moan.

"Darling, did I hurt you?" I asked quietly, kissing his cheeks gently. If I hurt him, I would feel quite guilty. He groaned softly.

"No. But it's just been so long since the last time we did this." He replied quietly, kissing me once again. I smirked against his lips, pressing farther into him and hitting that one special spot. He moaned into my mouth, the vibration causing something in me to get even more aroused, if possible.

I picked up some speed, pumping in and out of him, hitting his spot each time. Our lips never left one another's; our kisses becoming more and more passionate as we became more and more aroused. I wrapped one hand around his own hardened member, my hand pumping in time with my own thrusts.

Baralai came before I did, spilling his seed over my hand and the both of our stomachs. His head was arched back, his eyes closed tight, a gentle moan escaping his lips as he rode the waves of his orgasm. The sight of my lover in such extacy proved to be my breaking point, and I came, spilling my seed deep into him. I collapsed on top of him, breathless as I rode out the last waves of my second orgasm of the day. And from the way Baralai was going, I knew it wouldn't be my last.

He spoke first, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I slowly pulled out of him. I reached behind me and pulled a blanket over our nakedness, staring at my romantic Praetor. He kissed me gently, softly, pressing his bruised lips to my own. I smiled softly, burying my head in his neck.

"Sleep Gippal." He commanded, and I did, falling into sleep almost instantly, wrapped in the arms of my Praetor.

When I awoke, I was clothed, and alone. I sat up quickly, looking for Baralai, who was nowhere to be found in the upper section of the house. I stood gingerly, a bit tired still, then walked to the large window. It was just before sunset, maybe a half hour before, and the orange sun reflected off the blue and green waves rather nicely. I had to admit it, even if it was just to myself, that Baralai was right, it was certainly beautiful.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty." Baralai greeted, walking upstairs. "I was just about to wake you up." He said, kissing me softly and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled, leaning back against him.

"So where are we off to Prince Charming?" I asked, as he had started leading me downstairs. He smirked back at me.

"You'll see." He replied coyly, opening the door for me.

The air outside was nice, and fragrant with the native flowers. People smiled and waved, more than okay with mine and Baralai's relationship. Children were being called in for the night, as fiends sometimes appeared, even this close to the village and ocean. I smiled kindly as we passed a group of kids playing blitzball, a sport I'd never really been any good at.

"This way." Baralai said, leading me a bit off the beaten path and away from the village.

By the time we arrived at a small cave, the sun had just set, the tip of it still peaking out from behind the ocean. We entered the small hole, and I had to catch my breath at the sight. Lotus blossoms were floating gently in the small pool of water, and on the opposite side, the sunset could be seen perfectly. It was as though something big had started barrelling through, but when it was done, it was just about the size of a door. The water was orange, and pink with the last dusky hues of the day, and the air was sweet, and pure.

"It's . . . it's beautiful Baralai." I whispered, taking his hand in mine. He smiled, gently wrapping an arm around my waist.

"That's not even half of it. Wait." We sat by the water's edge, which was suprisingly rather deep, up to about my chest, and watched the last remains of the day fade into the starry reminders of night. I was about to ask what I was waiting for when I saw it - pyreflies. Hundreds of them. Just floating gently above the waters edge, stirring up the lotus blossoms. The whole place was alight with color, and beauty. I gasped quietly.

"I found it the other day, when I was wandering about. At first I thought that fiends might appear, because of the pyreflies, but no. They just gather here. Isn't it amazing?" Baralai asked, wrapping an arm around me and resting his chin on my shoulder once again.

"Yes. It is." I replied, leaning my head on his shoulder. We watched the pyreflies dance across the tops of the water, before I got an idea.

"Think it's safe to go in?" I asked quietly, turning to my lover. He shrugged.

"Who knows?" He replied. I quirked an eyebrow devilishly at him, and stood up, peeling off my shirt, then pants, and then underwear.

"Care to join me, or do I need to undress you, because I will have no problem with that." I teased, smiling broadly at Baralai. He stuck his tongue out at me, then proceeded to undress. I slipped into the water, expecting it to be cold, but it suprisingly wasn't, it was actually rather warm. I smiled broadly at my lover as he slipped in, expecting the same cold I had.

"It's warm. Did you pee in it?" He asked suspiciously. I laughed outloud.

"Do you honestly think I would do that? I'm a grown man." I defended. He smirked, pulling me to him, his hand swiftly finding it's way to my member.

"I know." I laughed and pushed him away lightly.

"You've molested me quite enough for one day." I said. He pouted up at me and I smirked, kissing his earlobe gently before biting it. "But that doesn't mean I can't molest you." I replied, my breath harsh against his ear. He groaned lightly, pressing his bare chest against mine.

I smirked at him, continuing my ministrations on his ear, and neck, while my hands roamed his body beneath the water. I found the edge of the pool and pressed him up against it, letting his member rub against mine as my hands traced circles into the skin of his chest. He moaned gently once in my mouth and I pulled away from the kiss.

"Why are you always so quiet?" I asked softly, licking his earlobe. He shivered once, then shrugged.

"I just am. I'm not a screamer like you." He teased. I kissed him fiercely.

"I think I want to change that." I whispered. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Good luck. Many men have tried." I raised my own eyebrows.

"I thought you said you were a virgin." I replied. He shrugged.

"That doesn't mean I haven't had a boyfriend before. You just asked me if I'd ever had sex with a man. Which was a no until I met you." He teased. I laughed lightly, returning my full attention to the task at hand - which would be his hardened member and his neck.

I nipped lightly at his neck before biting it harshly, my tongue caressing the bruised skin as I bit and sucked, leaving him quite the lovebite. I heard his sharp intake of air as I bit down, and decided to leave him a little bit more breathless by tightening my hand around his member, squeezing lightly as I pumped gently and slowly, drawing out a sweet sort of torture on the poor man.

He groaned, a bit louder this time, and I smirked against his skin. I moved to the other side of his neck, nipping lightly and sucking, until I reached the hollow of his shoulder, at which point I roughly bit him again, sinking my teeth into the skin there. He arched roughly into me, pressing against my erection, causing me to suck in air quickly.

"Gippal . . ." He groaned louder. I tightened my grip on his erection, but made sure not to hurt him.

"What was that?" I teased, pumping him a little faster. He groaned at me.

"I said, 'Gippal'." He replied, just a little louder. I smirked, pumping faster, and faster, until his head fell back against the edge of the pool and a loud, strangled moan escaped his throat. I smiled against the skin of his neck, kissing and licking lightly the lovebites I'd left on him.

He caught his breath slowly, enjoying the feeling of my lips against his skin.

"Gippal?" He asked me quietly. I looked up at him.

"What?" I replied. His eyes were serious, and I just prayed that nothing bad would come from it.

"I think . . . I think that . . . I think I love you, Gippal." He replied quietly. A broad grin spread across my face as I planted kisses everywhere on him that I could get to.

"Really?" I asked quietly. He nodded his head and yet another broad grin broke out as I hugged him tightly. "Well, I don't have to think about it. I know I love you." I replied coyly. He laughed, splashing water at me. I got a mouthful of water from him, which I proceeded to spit right back at him.

"That's just gross Gippal." He whispered, pulling me close to him again. I smiled at him, our noses touching as I rested my forehead against his. "Now," He started, pulling his head back to look at me correctly, "are you gonna shag me or what?" He asked, as though I could possibly answer no. I laughed, kissing him.

Playful, sweet, teasing kisses turned once more into feverish, needy kisses. My hardened member was now pounding with a need to find release. I slid a finger in him, starting to prepare him, when he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. He smiled.

"Do it like you did this afternoon. I liked that." He whispered, almost sheepishly. I grinned at my lover, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Okay." I replied. I pulled his hips up, positioning myself. I let his kisses devour mine before I slammed into him, hitting his spot almost instantaneously. He threw his head back, and I turned my kisses to his chest and neck while placing his hardened member into my hand, pumping in time once again.

The water lapped against us gently as I pumped into him, and he turned his face back to mine, staring at me with a deep piercing gaze.

"I love you, my charming Al Bhed." He whispered, placing sweet kisses along my neckline. I smiled at my lover.

"And I love you, my romantic Praetor." Our kisses devoured one another again, and we both hit our peak at the same time, our seeds spilling into and onto their respective places. We just floated there, regaining our breath, and vision. He slid his hands through my hair, running them down my back and causing me to shiver as I slowly pulled out of him, but didn't move away. I pressed myself close to him, as though he were the only thing holding me down in an upside down world. I guess you could say he really was.

"What would I do without you?" He asked quietly, kissing the top of my head. I snickered as a sarcastic remark slid through my brain, but decided on one far less humerous, and more romantic.

"The same thing I would do without you, nothing. We'd do nothing, and we'd be nothing. Because we wouldn't have love." I whispered quietly, kissing him once more.

The stars twinkled gently in the heavens, reminders of our love - endless, and forever. I smiled as he kissed me once more, before sleep captured me.

I'm not sure how I didn't wake up to being dressed and carried back to the house, or being layed down, but four hours later, I did awaken. Baralai lay next to me, bare chested and all, on his back, snoring quietly. I smiled at him, letting my eye memorize everything about him. I pressed a small kiss to his forehead, cuddling next to him and slipping back into dreams once more.

I guess the vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

I do not own these characters. I just wrote the story.


End file.
